fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Grindstone of Friendship
Introduction All the group could see in front of them were the growing flames on the docks, people running in terror as some stayed behind to try and put it out. At that moment, Ray's instincts kicked in as he could sense the wild ferocity of a beast, wanting to destroy and consume. Ray's eyes followed the instinct as a roar could be heard near the fish-market. "Look's like the beast is hungry" Ray said with a serious tone. "Drake's rarely attack for food....This is a mid-raid snack....." Said Markus as he requiped his mask, armor and sword. "Adrian....You and Freyja help the people.....Me, Ray and Ellena will hold off the Drake....Be careful the drakes does have cults following them...." Markus rushed off using his sword to make a break in the flame. Ellena followed while Freyja rushed off towards the burning town. Adrian quickly ran right through as well, following Frejya to help out with making sure everyone in the city was safe. Ray focused his Fire Magic, causing the flames to be absorbed into his hands, as he quickly sensed the shadow of the beast near him, sending the fire ball at him. Markus instantly lept into the air intercepting the fireball with his sword and while channeling his own magic through the sword sent a lightning coated fireball at the dragon hitting it square in i'ts crimson scale in the middle of it's chest. "I love this sword...." Said Markus as he landed next to Ray and Ellena. "Thanks to a special enchantment my sword can absorb and utilize magic.....So I can send fireballs, lightning bolts and water blasts right back to their original casters." "Makes the fight just a bit easier." Smirked Ellena as she drew her two pistols and opened up with light bullets. "Guys, start making moves!! This will really annoy him soon!" Ray focused his flames, creating small flaming butterflies as they flew right to the beast, which it responded by trying to attack it, only succeeding in creating a larger inferno that surrounded the beast as it began to roar in pain from the burning. "Ray do me a favor....Hit me with a fire spell i'm gonna need my alternate Slayer Magic for this i think...." Said Markus as he sent his sword away. "This guy is an old Drake.....So he's gonna be very difficult to beat in the end." Meanwhile Freyja and Adrian were guiding remaining towns people to safety. They managed to block off some of the fire to keep a route to the docks clear. Ray nodded, focusing as much of his fire as he possibly could and sent it right towards Markus in a form of a Flaming Breath. Markus took the attack and the fire around him slowly vanished into his body. Suddenly Markus took the form known as Burning Storm Drive. As both the fire and lightning in his body enhanced his capabilities he lept forward and began to attack the Drake bringing it down to ground level. "Ok lets give this a go Burning Lightning Bolt!!" Markus fired a fire coated lightning botl at the Drake causing a huge explosion. The Drake however was hardly injured. "Well bugger...." "You think your magic can hurt me?!" Said the Drake as he stood on his rear legs. "I am Brencha the crinsom Drake Lord!" "Yeah yeah....I care not!" Said Markus diffiantly. "You've attacked innocent people....Your my prey today!" Markus took up his fighting stance and teleported at the Drake and landed a powerful strike to his right knee which let out a thundering crack. "Ohhh that hurt...." Cringed Ellena as she watched Markus. Just as Markus leanded back in his orignal spot the dragon attacked sending Markus flying through several buildings. "Markus!" Ray yelled as suddenly his body began to release off some of the limiters that Sensei had placed on him, causing him to go into Immersion as he quickly summoned up both his Fire and Light Magic, merging them to form a incredibly hot ball of energy, which he threw at the beast with no time to waste. The beast countered with his breath stopping the attack in it's tracks, his breath however carried on only to be stopped by Markus who reappeared heavily injured but still able to fight. "That.....Hurt....." He said in pain. "I'll be fine in afew ninutes but this guy is a strong as he lets himself on....Ellena! Plan Star!" "Got it!" Shouted Ellena as she rushed off to climb the tail of the beast. "I'm gonna hate this part...." Ellena started to climb as fast as she could without getting too injured but the thrashing tail. Markus however tried to distract the beast with powerful flaming lighting attacks. Ray knew that they needed another distraction, which he gave by surrounding himself in the Nova Magic, jumping right at Drake, slamming hard into his stomach. The attack landed causing a huge burn to appear on the near diamond hard scales which caused the beast to scream in pain. Which in turn caused it to thrash his tail more. "Ray!! Stop! My job is ahrd enough as it is!!!" Shouted Ellena panicing and trying to hold on for dear life. "By the Wings! Thats some power!...." Exclaimed Markus as he lifted a near by boulder with his magic. "A dual-element magic....Whats it called?" The beast then tried to attack Ray with it's talon, the attack was blocked by Markus' boulder to a rpessure point between the thumb and index finger. Ray quickly countered by creating a large flash bang of light, blinding the beast. "Nice work now follow up with it!" Said Markus as he unleashed one of his more devastating attacks. sending hundreds of small lightning bolts and fireballs hitting the front of the beast causing serious damage and burning some areas. "Storm Phoenix Secret Art, Revision: Blazing Phoenix Storm......Feel the flames of hell..." Markus gestured to Ray to attack at the beast's other knee so Ellena can attack a weakpoint at the shoulder. Ray nodded as he quickly ran over to Drake's knee, focusing his magic hard into his fist, and punched it causing it to buckle down. As the beast began to fall an explosion eminated from it's back just missing Ellena who had disabled it's arm by stabbing the weakspot. The explosion came from a Mochina Navy Warship firing it's Balistae with explosive bolts, on the ship Titan and Axel were leading the assualt. Using Titan's magic they reached the island \and joined the group. "Sorry we're late...The patrol went on alittle longer than expected..." Said Axel as his lit a cigarette. "So what we miss?" "The usual....Fate of an island, kick ass and so on." said Markus as Ellena landed next to them. Ray kept his guard up, not trusting the new people that just arrived, but this time he was able to keep himself under control and didn't go head first to attack the person. "Relax kid....These are the other two members of my team....Titan the Titan Magic master and Axel the one man band mage. They were doing a job when we left.....Now they're here we can finish this!" Said Markus as he restarted his Burning Storm Mode. "I'll need cover though to use a special spell i've ben saving up." "Bringing heaven and hell together boss?" Asked Titan who activated his magic. "Of course....." Smirked Markus as he entered Burning Phoenix Force Mode and began charging his fist with fire and lightning causing a huge amount of magic to fill the area around the team. "I'll need you guys to stop any counters....." "Of course!" Said Axel as he summoned a guitar and strummed the strings. "I'll rock this!" Before they could attack, the sounds of footsteps could be heard as the group turned around to find Adrian with his group coming towards them. "What did we miss?" Adrian asked loading his guns as he saw the Drake roaring again as it attempted to get up. "Just in time...." Said Markus as he continued to focus his spell. "Deal with any counters i'm gonna finish this Ash Eater now...." "This is gonna be intresting....You've been boasting about this each night since you started workin on it last week." Said Ellena as she drew her sword. "Oh is that all you've been up to?" Smirked Axel who swiftly received a punch from Freyja. "Perv...." Scoffed Freyja as she flexed her figners. "Focus on this fight will ya?" Category:Phantombeast Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Roleplay Category:Storyline